


Home For Christmas

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Christmas/winter Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sweet Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Prompt: gabriel/reader "you sure you're gonna be here for Christmas this time?"





	Home For Christmas

“You sure you're gonna be here for Christmas this time?”, you asked the honey-eyed Archangel, uncertainty in your voice.

“Of course, Sugarplum. Wouldn't miss it for the world. Nothing could stop me from being here. In fact, I'll do you one better. Starting Christmas Eve, I won't leave the bunker if you're not by my side.”

It was the first Christmas since Gabriel had been back and the first one that the two of you could finally spend together. You had been in a relationship during the whole Apocalypse fiasco and had been devastated when he had ‘died’. Of course, you had nearly killed him for real when you found out that he had faked his death and let you go through so much grief for nothing. 

It had taken weeks of wooing and apologies to get you to forgive him, but eventually you caved, loving him just as much as before and unable to resist his charms. Now the two of you spent as much time together as possible, which lately, wasn't as much as you would have liked. Gabriel had been spending a lot of time up in Heaven, trying to get things back in order. He was only able to create a few Angels at a time before needing to let his Grace recharge so there still weren't enough in existence to keep Heaven running for long periods of time without him around. 

“Okay, Gabe. I'm going to hold you to that promise. If you're not here bright and early Monday morning, I'm having Cas drag your feathery ass down here, and you will pay for it.”

You gave him a stern look as you went to kiss him goodbye. Gabriel had a few matters of business to take care of if he was going to make himself unavailable for forty-eight hours.

 

**Heaven - Sunday Night**

 

Gabriel strolled through the endless series of stark, white hallways, heading towards the office that once belonged to Naomi, and Raphael before her. He had found its existence funny as it certainly hadn't been around during Chuck's time. Neither had the conference room where the Angels insisted on holding weekly meetings. These must have been created by Raphael during his bid for Heaven in his obsessive need to look and act professional.  _ Always had a stick up his butt, that brother o’ mine. And I thought Michael was a drag,  _ he thought to himself.

As he turned the corner, he saw a dark haired Angel in one of those awful, drab suits they all wore at the other end of the hall.

“Ah, Duma! Just the Angel I was looking for.”

“Yes, Sir?” Duma turned and straightened to attention, her bright, brown eyes widening in question.

“Look, I told you guys to quit callin’ me ‘Sir’. It's just Gabriel or Gabe, okay? I hate all this professional bull. We don't have to be in soldier mode all the time.”

“Sorry, S-Gabriel. Was there something you needed?”

“Yes, Duma. I have a few things left to do around here today and I just wanted you put the memo out that until Wednesday morning, I am not to sought out except for extreme emergencies. If anything pops up that you or Naomi can't handle, call Castiel first, got it? I have plans that must be kept and anyone who interrupts them will face dire consequences.”

Gabriel waited till Duma confirmed that she had sent the message out through angel-radio, then headed to the office to wrap up a few last minute issues that needed to be addressed. After about an hour, he was ready to head back to the bunker, his mind full of ideas on how to spend Christmas Eve with you.

 

**The Bunker - Early Monday Morning**

 

You woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes, the sound of your name being called inside your head. You stretched and dragged yourself out of bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Gabriel stood by the stove, having decided to make your breakfast from scratch this time instead of just snapping it up. You came up behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist, placing a quick kiss to the back of his neck.

“Smells delicious, angel cakes”, you yawned. “I'm surprised to see you cooking.”

Gabriel set down the spatula and turned in your arms, pulling you in for a hug before tugging away to head over to the coffee maker.

“It's our first Christmas, and I wanted to pull out all the stops.”

“You don't have to go through any trouble, Gabriel. As long as you're here; you're all I need for Christmas.”

“I sent out the word. I'm not to be disturbed. If anyone bothers me with anything less than another apocalypse, I'll have them begging to be sent to the Empty after the punishment I'll put them through.”

Gabriel handed you a cup of coffee, made just the way you liked it. You went and sat down at the small table up against the wall as he dished out breakfast. He laid out four different syrups and a plate of cinnamon rolls along with it. 

“Dig in, sweetheart. For the next two days, I'm all yours.”

You picked up your fork and beamed up at your golden Archangel, anxious to see what he had in store for the rest of the day.

 


End file.
